belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Monika
Not to be confused with Monika Sans, a boss in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition and the final boss of Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, or Omnicide, a boss in Escape the Void. '' ''"Oh hi there~"' - '''Monika, when met by Jeff Cuphead in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Monika is a name given to all members of the Monika Guard. All Monikas are clones of Monika Sans, who leads the Monika Guard. The Monikas are dispatched to various Universes to claim them for Monika Sans. Monika appears as a boss in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. Story Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition In Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, Jeff Cuphead's mom is given the Big Gay by CJ. In an attempt to find the cure, Jeff Cuphead goes to Waifu Labs, only to find out Monika is the CEO there. When Monika seems defeated, she calls on her lover, Michael Jordan, to resurrect her. The two fight together until they are defeated by Jeff Cuphead. BA Legends: Dr Gucci The Monika Guard makes a short appearance in BA Legends: Dr Gucci by coming through a portal to attempt to take Gucciland from Dr Gucci. They warn Dr Gucci about Monika Sans, before Monika Sans herself appears in Gucciland. Appearance Monika is a high-school age girl who wears a white bow in long hair, wearing a school uniform with a short blue skirt and leggings. Abilities In Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, Monika summons many knives, nooses, and large red x's to attack Jeff Cuphead. She can also summon recycling bins as projectiles. She can also directly modify Jeff Cuphead's health. Battle '''Gotem~" - Monika after taking 1 health from Jeff Cuphead in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition Monika is fought just after CJ, and takes away 1 health from Jeff Cuphead before the battle even begins. Monika has a set attack pattern consisting of these attacks: * Knives: Red lines flash at the top and bottom of the screen before rows of knives move inward, and then back out. * Noose: A noose quickly appears from the left side of the screen, moving right to cover about half of the screen before retracting. * Recycling Bins: Two recycling bins appear in the top- and bottom-right corners of the screen, then move to either the top- or bottom-left of the screen. * Red X: A red warning symbol will appear before being replaced by a large red X. This happens twice in different areas of the screen before a third X appears and rotates. The attacks happen in this order: Knives, Noose, Recycling Bins (top), Noose, Red X, Knife (No warning), Recycling Bins (bottom) After this, the attacks will repeat. Once Monika's health is depleted, she will fall to the ground. After a few seconds, Michael Jordan will appear and resurrect her. The two fight together in a second phase, with new attacks. * Basketball 1: A basketball appears from the bottom left of the screen, bouncing twice while moving to the right. It then does the same moving from the top right to the top left, and bouncing off the top of the screen. * Basketball 2: A basketball appears similar to the previous attack, but flies in one large arc without bouncing both times. * Knife Ball: A basketball with four knives sticking out will fly from the right side of the screen to the left while rotating. * Knife Rain: A warning will appear on one half of the screen, followed by an undodgeable rain of knives from the top of the screen, covering that half. The attacks happen in this order, and then repeat: Basketball 1, Basketball 2, Knife Ball, Knife Rain (Right), Knife Rain (Left) BA: The Card Game In BA: The Card Game, Monika is a rare character card. Her quote is "Gotem~", referencing her line from Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. She has 14 health and does 1 targeted damage each turn, inflicting Bleed 2. Her traits are Human, Weeb, Waifu, and Antagonist. Trivia * Monika is ripped from the game Doki Doki Literature Club * Monika was originally planned for Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, but was scrapped. She is still referenced in GLaDOS' dialogue, referred to as "a weeb". * Monika has a secret dialogue line in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, "AY YO STOP CHEATING", which is triggered if 1, the button to activate Cheat Mode, is pressed. * Monika was the only boss in the Cuphead 3 Trilogy to be coded by Ipsilon. However, due to the boss being extremely difficult and unfair, it was redone entirely by Delta, which is why there was never another boss coded by Ipsilon. This is referenced in the boss from Escape the Void, Omnicide, whose true name and identity are Unnerfed Monika.